


Test Subject

by FridaysChild



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're using me as a test subject before you tell your boyfriend?" [spoilers for episodes 60+]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Subject

"You're using me as a test subject before you tell your boyfriend," Waya clarified, sounding both dubious and annoyed.

"Well, uh, I want to tell you, too," Hikaru placated, and then in one of those dizzying nonsensical moves he'd practically trademarked, asked, "I seem sane to you, right?"

"Right at the moment you seem a little nutty," Waya grumbled. "But I've accepted that you're idiosyncratic. I don't think you're lock you up in a white coat crazy."

"Okay, because, well..." Hikaru wiped his hands on his pants. "Sai was a ghost."

It was another near non-sequitor and Waya took a moment to catch up. "S-sai? NetGo Sai? What do you mean, he was a ghost?"

Hikaru took a deep breath. "He haunted a go board that used to belong to Honinbou Shuusaku. I found it in my grandfather's attic when I was twelve. He started haunting me instead."

Waya's mouth formed a little 'o'.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Hikaru added hastily. "Sai didn't play very much for me once I decided I wanted to play for myself. He played the match against Touya Meijin, and once against Ogata-sensei when he was drunk. A couple others, but it's almost been all me. Um. Anyway, he was from the Heian era, but he haunted Shuusaku, too. I know you said Sai looked like Shuusaku learned modern go, and...that's cause he did."

Hikaru hadn't seemed delusional. And if he was delusional, would he be aware that he sounded delusional? And it did make a lot of sense, in an unbelievable kind of way. Though Waya himself was a little superstitious, and...

"You know that go players are a superstitious lot, right, Shindou?" he said, with a slight laugh, remembering that Hikaru was sometimes still oblivious to the world of go players. "I think most competitive professionals are. Ask Isumi-san about his lucky underwear sometime. It's funny if you do it in public- he turns red. Honda has a necklace a girlfriend gave him. And you'd be hard pressed to find an insei who doesn't believe the institute is haunted by the ghosts of past players. Turns out they were a little off, huh?"

"Heh," Hikaru said. "So you think it's okay to tell Akira?"

Waya shrugged. "Sure. Just do yourself a favor and don't ever tell him that you told me first."


End file.
